A New Beginning
by musicjunkie2016
Summary: What if Edward had never called Bella, and her and Jacob did kiss? What if Bella did admit her love for Jacob? How would the story had changed? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

His lips were inches from mine. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I could smell his woodsy, forest pine sent that I have grown to love, drawing me in. He was dangerously close now. I could feel his breath dancing across my lips. All I could see was him. Almost has if the rest of the world was non existent. It was just him and I. His dark brown eyes, intoxicating.

Was I really about to kiss my best friend? My light in a world of darkness, the one who saved me from my own depression. Did I really love him? Love him _more _than just a friend? Was I ready to give what was left of my heart to him? In the end, I didn't really know why I was asking myself these questions, when I knew in my heart the answer was yes.

I didn't just love him as a friend. No. It was more than that. He, was more than that. I don't know why I didn't realize it before.

These past few months didn't mean nothing, they meant _everything. _Each day we spent together from riding our bikes, to just hanging out, little did I know I was falling for my best friend, Jacob Black


	2. Chapter 2: I love You

His lips were inching closer and closer to mine. A weird mix of love, passion, and determination in his big brown eyes.

"Bella, Que Quowle"

Then his lips were crashing down on mine. He was kissing me with a passion I've never felt before. Then _I _was kissing _him_ back. His tongue at my lips begging for entrance. Then his tongue, hot and wet met mine. I felt his hand on my waist pulling me closer to him until I was pressed up against him. We were so close not even air could get through, bet yet still not close enough. I wanted to stay here forever, in Jacobs arms were I was safe and warm. No one could harm me here, it was like my safe heaven. But I couldn't. Soon we had to pull away, I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

When I finally noticed that Jacobs lips were no longer moving with mine, I opened my eyes to find him looking at me with eyes full of love and adoration.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear and then he left.

I sat in bed thinking. Had I just kissed Jacob Black? Yes, yes I did, and I'd do it again. But the real question was what did that mean for me and Jacob? Were we a couple, you know like boyfriend and girlfriend? I defiantly needed to have a talk with Jacob the next time I saw him.

An hour later, Charlie had come home with a look on his face that broke my heart. I had never seen Charlie look so sad in all of my life. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know if there was anything I could do. So I did nothing. Feeling like a helpless little child.

The next day first thing in the morning, I went to Jacob's house. I had to get this straightened out, and now.

I stood there looking around his room has he slept. Billy had let me in and told me Jake was still sleeping, and by the looks of it my guess was that Billy was just doing the same thing. He looked so peaceful has he slept. He kind of looked like the old Jacob, you know the one before this whole werewolf thing came into play. This picture of a woman caught my eye has I was looking around. She was so beautiful. She had eyes just like Jacob, and a smile like his to. Then it hit me. I turned around to find Jacob looking at me sleepily.

"Hey" he said groggily

"hey" I said back

"um I was just wondering… um… is this your…"

"mom" Jacob said for me

"um yeah, you look just like her you know"

He chuckled "yeah, I get that a lot"

He swiftly got up and kissed me.

"I missed you" he whispered

"I missed you to" I said as I smiled back up at him. It was crazy how natural things were with Jacob. I didn't have to put a lot of work into anything when I was with him. Just like a river, our love kind of just flowed, it had no boundaries, it was free and happy. I loved Jacob and he loved me, but the thing was he didn't know my love for him yet. That was going to change. All I had to do was find out _how _I was going to tell him.

"you wanna know something" he asked pulling me out of my thoughts

"sure"

"then come closer, closer, closer,"

"whaaaaaat!"

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you to" I whispered back. There, I had finally said it and I wanted to say it again. I wanted to say it a thousand times, and that I did. Well maybe not a thousand times but he still got the point.

We laid there on his bed in a comfy silence. Content in each others arms.

"So" I said "what exactly dose this make us? Are we like… together _together _now?"

"if you want us to be…. Do you want us to be?"

I turned to look up at him and said "yes, yes we are"

He smiled, brought be to his level, and kissed me. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. My life was actually almost perfect. Nothing could come between us now. Our love was strong, nothing could break it. Nothing except for…. _Imprinting._

_**A/N And there you have it! A new **_**_beginning chapter 2! hope you guys liked it, i tried to make it longer but this is my 1st ever fanfic so plz bare with me while i get the hand of this thing! Thanks for reading & plz review! i will try to get a new chapter up by next week!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Worries

A/N Hey guys sorry its taken so long. I got put on punishment so am only allowed to use my laptop after 8pm so that set me back. Also I had this huge Spanish test that I had to study for so I was pretty busy. But now I am back and it is Spring Break! So yes I will be doing a lot of writing!

Reviews are always welcome, and feel free to give me some ideas they are much needed!

~musicjunkie2016

Chapter 3: Worries

The next day was Monday which meant _school_. I dreaded it. Unfortunately Jacob went to school on the Res so I had to face it alone.

When my alarm clock went off I got up and went to the shower. Charlie had already left for work so it was just me in the house. After my shower I threw on some skinny jeans and a white tee. I ate my breakfast slowly wasting time on purpose, prolonging going to school. I knew I would have to face it eventually I just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon.

I got into school and was walking to class when I ran into none other than Mike Newton. This boy has had a crush on me ever since I got here. Now with _him_ gone his hopes were back up again. If only he knew about Jake and I, maybe then he would leave me alone.

"Hey Bella how are you"

"Good" I said trying to keep it short

"You seem happier"

I wasn't really paying attention to the rest of what he was saying so I just gave a "yeah um see ya later" and hurried off before he could respond.

Moring announcements were boring as usual. Just talking about the clubs and the sports teams, who won what, what the final score was, bla bla bla. However there was one announcement that caught my attention.

" Just a reminder about our combining with the reservation high school in LaPush. You will all need to report there in three weeks until the week before graduation." Said the announcer.

Oh my gosh, I had completely forgot every two years Forks High and LaPush High come together. Last time they came here, so this time we have to go over there. LaPush High is like our brother or sister school. We do stuff with them, but rarely.

This was just great! Even though she wouldn't see him a whole lot with him being a Junior and me a Senior (A/N I know in the books Jacob is a sophomore but here im putting him as a junior so there is less of an age difference making him 17 instead of 16 srry if u don't like but I thought it would be a little better, okay back to the story!) but at least I would see him in the hallways and at lunch which was way better than it was now.

This reminder was just what I needed to get me through the week, but for now lets just get through today. First, second, and third period went by unexpectedly fast. Then it was time for lunch. I ended up sitting with my usual, Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Laruen. The only open seat ended up being next to Jessica and Laruen, _oh great_ I thought to myself. Jessica could gossip like it was nobody's business, and Laruen well… lets just say she drunk to much haterade this morning or every morning actually, since _they_ left.

"Well well well look who arouse from the dead" Laruen mumbled. Ignoring her rude comment Angela was the first to say something.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Angela"

"You seem a lot happier today"

"That's what I said!" Mike chimed in.

"I wonder why that is" Said Jessica sticking her nosey behind in our conversation.

"Jessica" Mike whined. We all new of how much a gossiper Jessica could be, and to be a good gossiper you always have to be in other people's business.

"What I was just wondering gosh!"

"Yeah Im wondering to" Lauren said

"So why are you so happy" Jessica asked

I just shrugged and went back to eating my lunch, not being one that likes a lot of attention. After that everybody went back into their own different conversations.

When the day ended it seemed like I couldn't get to my car fast enough. I was _so_ glad the day was over because now I could go see my _boyfriend_. Just the thought sent a smile dancing across my lips. The other day had been so perfect. Except that one little, not so little thing that kept hanging over my head. _Imprinting._ It was the one thing that could tear me and Jacob apart. I tried to forget about it but it just wouldn't go away. What was I going to do!

I pulled up to the familiar red house. Jacob must of heard my truck because he was already outside, a huge smile plastered on his face. He ran to me and opened my door. Before I could even say a word he captured his lips with mine.

"Hey beautiful" he said when he broke the kiss, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey" I said slightly blushing

"How was your day?"

"Boring, mostly because you weren't in it"

"Well now I'm here"

"Yes you are" I said steeling another kiss.

We walked back into the house hand in hand. It seems so hard to believe that we have been only together for a little over 48 hours, but it just goes to show you how natural our relationship is. Just like breathing. We were like two halves to a whole. It was just that one half (that is me of course) got lost along the way, but now I am found and am here to stay.


	4. Chapter 4:Loving Love

**A/N Hey guys srry I took so long. I ended up having to clean my whole spring break. Fun right? Not. Anyway I hope this makes up for my absence because ladies and gentlemen I present to you the first ANB chapter with a… drum roll plz….. LEMON! Now please be nice, no hot sauce this is my very first lemon. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own twilight**

**And neither do you**

**(I don't even own this disclaimer so I have to disclaim the disclaimer lol only me)**

**So see you at the end!**

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"Whatever you were doing before I came. Wait, what were you doing before I came?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much, just homework"

"Well then, let's get to it!"

"Well okay… I guess"

We went to the living room and started on our homework. Luckily I didn't have much but it doesn't look like I could say the same for Jacob. After I had finished my homework I went to the kitchen to make us a snack. I made one sandwich for me and five for Jacob. Man can he eat!

I was just turning around to bring the food into the living room when I came face to face with a hard, warm, sexy chest.

"Jacob! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, I smelled something delicious and decided to come check it out."

"Oh yeah I had made us something to eat."

We sat down at the table and began to eat. I had only eaten half my sandwich when Jacob was on his third.

"So did you hear Forks is coming down to LaPush?" I said

"Yep. They told us like a week ago, and every single day since then."

"Oh then why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know I guess I just forgot"

"Okay I guess"

"So, you excited" I added

"Well of course. I get to see my beautiful girlfriend all day."

"Except for when we have class."

"You mean _if _we don't have the same class or classes"

"What?"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"That I take like three honor classes"

"You do?"

He laughed "Yep. Believe it or not , your boyfriend is kind of a geek." He said with a smirk

"Well" I said leaning in closer "believe it or not , geeks turn. me. on." I said with an even bigger smirk. Then next thing I knew I was pressed up against the wall by Jacob's body. His lips claiming mine. I could feel his tongue at my lips begging for entrance and I gladly obliged. I could feel his hands on my waist trailing down till they were cupping by butt. His lips left mine and started going down by neck. He started to suck on my neck making a wave a pleasure roll down my body. I could tell he wanted to do a little more than just suck on my neck, but wasn't sure how I would react.

"Go ahead Jacob, bite me, mark me as yours."

I got a growl in response to my words. Then I felt his teeth on my neck breaking the skin there. His tongue licked over where he bit me to soothe the skin. It really didn't hurt; it was more sexy than anything else. He started taking my shirt off and I gladly helped, throwing it on the floor when it was fully off. His lips started moving further down south until he reached the swell of my brest. I reached behind me to unhook my bra, giving him an all access pass to my boobs.

I don't know where I got all this confidence and boldness from, but I was liking it. Its probably because with Jacob, I didn't have to worry about him stopping me and being rejected. I _defiantly _knew Jacob wanted me just like I wanted him.

I suddenly felt his mouth on my right nipple sucking it while his hand messaged the other. _God_ it felt good. After a few minutes he switch to the other brest so it wouldn't feel neglected. Then he slowly started to make his way over to his bedroom still sending waves of pleasure roll down my body. He gently laid me down on the bed. His lips left my nipples and started going even further down south. Trailing kisses all the way down my belly until he was an inch away from where I needed him most. He took off my jeans in one swift movement. I was now naked under him except for the black lace thong that I was wearing, and by the look on his face I was glad I decided to wear it today. There was still something wrong with this picture. I was almost completely naked while he was very much still clothed. That had to change.

I started tugging at his shirt hoping he would get the message, and he did. Taking his shirt off so I could see his perfectly sculpted abs.

He continued his kisses down until he was right at my mound. He looked up at me as if to say _are you okay _or _are you sure?_ I nodded my head willing him to continue.

**Jacob's POV **

I looked up at Bella, seeing if she was okay and I got a reassuring nod in return. That was all the encouragement I needed. My tougne plunged into her pussy and we both moaned. _God_ she tasted _so_ good. I continued to eat her out finding her clit that made her moan out my name. Little Jake was standing at full attention now. I could feel her walls start to tighten around my tounge has she reached her climax. I massaged her clit with my hand while she rode out her orgasm. I loved knowing that I did that to her, and was going to be the only one doing that to her.

"That… was… amazing" she said panting. I just kissed her sweet lips.

**Bella's POV**

He got up and kissed me with all the love he had. I was in pure heaven. When we broke apart to breathe that's when I realized that we hadn't taken care of little Jake yet. That gave me an idea.

I turned us over so I was on top, straddling him. I started kissing he neck, then down two his chest. Kissing every one of his eight abs. He must have taken off his basketball shorts without me noticing. When my eyes saw my destination, they widened. Little Jake really wasn't little at _all_, he was actually quite large. _How was that going to fit in me? Could that even fit in me? It would probably stretch my vagina to the max! Ouch, well it will be worth it._ I got to his hipbone, and that's when he realized what I was doing.

"Bella you don't have to aaahhh"

He couldn't finish his sentence. I had put his throbbing cock in my mouth. I really wasn't sure what to do exactly, so I just started bobbing my head. By his labored breaths I could tell I must be doing something right. I started to suck hard on his dick. I just loved the taste of it. After a few minutes of this I could feel his dick harden & twitch even more, probably meaning he was close to climaxing. He started moaning my name louder and louder. I knew he was close but holding on. So I started humming on his cock. That seemed to have done the trick.

"Bella, Oh shit, I'm going to…. going to… to cum"

"Cum for me Jacob" I said, then went right back to pumping him up & down with my mouth.

Then he came, and I swallowed.

"shit, where did you learn how to do that" he said panting & coming down from his high. I just smiled.

I got up and to lay on top of him. Then we slowly fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV **

I woke up from one of the sexiest dreams I've ever had, hard. _Fuck,_ I thought. I couldn't do anything until Bella woke up. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept that I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. I looked at the clock & it was 7pm. It was a good thing that Billy decided to sleepover at one of the other elders house & Charlie had to work the night shift. Now all I had to do was to put up with my hardness until Bella woke up and who knows when that will be.

Luckily God must of heard my prayer or something because Bella woke up ten minutes later.

**Bella POV**

I woke up feeling something hot pressed up against my thigh. I opened my eyes to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right back at me. That's when I realized that something hot was. _Jacob_ _must be really horny right now, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help take care of_ _that_ I thought. To be honest his hardness/hornyness was making me kind of wet. I started to grind my core against his dick and he groaned. Next thing I knew he was on top of me. I could see the lust in his eyes. He kissed me hungrily, our tongs dancing. The throbbing was building up between my thighs. I groaned. I needed him in me_ now_.

"Jacob, I need you. _Now_." He groaned and closed his eyes at my words. When he opened them again, I could tell he was fighting with the wolf inside him, trying to keep him under control.

"It's okay, I know you will never hurt me Jacob" He nodded and two seconds later his tip was at my entrance. We both groaned at the feeling. He looked at me to see if it was okay, and I nodded. Then he plunged into me.

_Shit!_ It hurt like hell. Jacob stayed still in me, letting me adjust to his size. When the pain subsided I nodded and he started to move. He thrust into me finding a rhythm quickly. It felt _soooo _good.

**Jacob POV**

I thrust into her again and again. She felt so good. I started moaning her name & she moaned mine. I loved the sounds she made and I loved that I was the only one that could/would ever make her make those sounds. I could tell when I found her clit because she started moaning louder and louder. A few thrusts later I could feel her walls start to tighten & could tell she was close. I picked up the pace and started to hit her spot with my finger. A minute or two later she started crying out my name has her orgasm came, triggering my own. We rode out our orgasms together. She came has I spilled myself into her.

I collapsed on her but careful not to put all my weight on her. We stayed like that until I heard her tummy growling.

"Is my little human hungry" I said teasingly. She sighed and nodded. "Well we can't have that" I got up and pulled on my shorts, and walked to the kitchen. A few mintues later I turned around to see Bella in _my _shirt. Damn, she looked better in that shirt than I did.

"I can take it from here" She said blushing. That's when I realized I was full out ogling her. Oh well she was mine now, I was allowed to look all I wanted.

She started cooking what seemed to be pancakes while I sat at the table thinking that I could really get use to this.

**A/N So guys what ya think? So tell me plz! Your reviews & alert emails make my day**

**Also check out my new story A New Dawn! Its a Bella and Jacob Fic!**

**(It was a whopping (for me) 2,028 words and 5 pages in word!)**

**You know you see that button. Its right there at the bottom, yeah that one. Now click!**


End file.
